


Guess Again

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [75]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sex, Demon Wings, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean accidentally manifests his wings in front of his pets and has the deal with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess Again

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt by HipsterSatan: And I would love to see Dean making his horns and tail and wings visible by accident while Sam and Castiel wants to play with his sensitive Horns,Wings,Tail!:)

Cas sees them in the corner of his eye sometimes, burnt burgundy leather stretched over blackened bone. They can’t compare to the beauty of Michael’s or Lucifer’s in their prime, but Cas thinks that they put regular angel wings to shame. They’re big and beautiful and he _knows_ how sensitive they must be, how good they could make Dean feel. He tries to tell himself that that’s the only reason he wants to touch them, that his thoughts aren’t caused by a burning need to feel the dark leather bend under his hands, muscles and sinew rippling under him. He knows he could take Dean apart, if he touched his wings, knows just the right places to caress to make the demon bend over for him.

 

He gets his chance when Dean falls asleep one day after an injection. As soon as Dean drifts off, there they are, in his lap, just as beautiful as he’d imagined them. He looks to the other side of Dean and sees that Sam can see them too. Then he catches sight of something nestled in Dean’s hair. Tiny, black horns jut out of the top of his head. Cas vaguely wonders if they’re sensitive, too, but right now he’s more concerned about Dean’s wings.

 

Cas bites his lip and moves the wing out of the way so he can climb onto Dean’s lap and kiss him awake. He’d normally be punished for such an action, but right now Dean is so high on humanity that he doubts Dean will even protest. Dean’s eyes flutter awake and he grins.

 

“Let me make you feel good,” he offers sultrily.

 

Dean smirks and thrusts up his hips. “Go ahead, angel.”

 

Cas takes hold on the wing nearest to him and splays his hand across an open plain of leather. It’s a lot softer than he’d expected, and smoother too. It’s slippery like ice but much warmer. Dean flicks his wing away and Cas lets it go because he doesn’t want to hurt Dean. “Sorry,” Dean mummers. His wings disappear and Cas makes a disappointed sound.

 

“Take them back out,” he begs. “I promise I’ll be gentle.”

 

Dean shakes his head. “They’re demon wings, Cas.”

 

Cas sighs. Of course a mostly-human Dean would complain about his true form. He considers leaving the issue until his the effects of his blood wear off on Dean, but then again, a fully demonic Dean wouldn’t let him touch something that could make him come undone so easily. “Please,” he asks. “I want to see them. I want to play with them.”

 

Dean looks away, and his gaze falls on Sam. “Would it bother you, Sammy?”

 

Sam shakes his head. “As long as I don’t have to touch t-”

 

“No, I want you to join in too,” Cas protests. “Please. I’ll make it good for the both of you, I promise.” He knows exactly how demons work because when Lucifer had built demons, he’d modeled their wings after angel wings. He remembered what touches had felt good and which had felt fantastic, and he was positive that he could make both Sam and Dean enjoy it.

 

“Fine,” Sam agrees.

 

Cas grins. “Show us,” he orders Dean.

 

Dean raises an eyebrow at his pushiness but doesn’t say anything. His wings fade back into existence behind him. “Start at the tip,” he instructs Sam. “It’s very sensitive and it’ll get him in the mood for more.” He watches as Sam runs his fingers along the tip of Dean’s left wing, then he himself presses a kiss to the tip of Dean’s right wing. “You like that?” He asks Dean.

 

Dean nods. “Where did you learn so much about demon wings, Cas?”

 

“They’re just like angel wings,” he explains as he darts his tongue out to lap at Dean’s wing. It tastes like chocolate and he moans at the flavor.

 

They continue caressing and kissing and licking the tips for a while until Dean is fully hard. He hasn’t made a sound yet, though, and Cas won’t be content until he hears Dean scream. He presses a teasing finger to the bottom of Dean’s wing just below the bone where thousands of nerve endings are clustered. Dean groans and Cas rewards him with a kiss to the same place. He tells Sam where those special little spots are located and before long, Dean is a writhing, moaning mess between them.

 

Then Cas slides up right next to Dean and presses his hand across the base of Dean’s wing, right where the leather meets flesh. “Can I fuck you?” He whispers.

 

Dean laughs at his request. “In your dreams, Cas.” He pushes Cas between his legs. “Start sucking,” he orders as he turns to kiss Sam.

 

“I bet you could have come just from us touching your wings,” Cas says as he presses a kiss to the tip of Dean’s cock. He darts his tongue out to lick it, then teasingly pulls away and goes back to working on pleasuring Dean’s wing. When Dean is distracted enough, he climbs back on the couch and splays his hand between Dean’s wings. “Feel good?” He asks breathlessly.

 

Dean groans. “Pl-” He starts to beg but stops himself just in time.

 

It’s enough for Cas. He wraps his mouth around the top of Dean’s wing and bites down ever so gently as the same time Sam wraps his hand around Dean’s cock. The demon comes with a scream, wings beating furiously.

 

“Oh God,” Sam says. When Cas looks over, he sees that the former hunter’s eyes are blown wide with lust and need.

 

Dean recovers enough to flash Sam his black eyes and say, “Guess again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This series is not currently open to prompts, but will probably reopen sometime in the future.


End file.
